Like Thunder
by Velosarahptor
Summary: Hermione does something to someone she loves, and who loves her.
1. Chapter 1

Like Thunder

Chapter 1

The bomb starts

I ran towards him. He was walking across the station. Only Luna and Neville were acutally his friends.

"HARRY, WAIT," I screamed fromthe depths of my tears.

"He'll just ignore you. I would, too. He gave you his love, his romance, his life. And you just kicked it out for my no-good brother. He risked his life for you, like, a gazillion times, he was the only one nice too you. Ronald was always rude, and mean. Harry would walk into a classroom and find you crying. Ron would be standing next to you just staring. Harry would hug you, comfort you, and you just crushed his feelings. He'll probably wait untill he is 17 and then just, well I can't say it, but you know what I mean. He's almost gone, go catch him," Ginny Weasley told me. She was crying, maybe because of the way I treated Harry or because of their breakup. A lot of girls were crying, but only one accompanied Harry. Her tears were flooding down her face, like raindrops. She was Luna Lovegood. I ran to them and whispered come here to her. She stopped, but cried on.

"How could you do this to him? How could you do this to anyone? No one deserves to be crushed by the one they love. You chucked him out, ignored him, even when he tried to ask you out, you said, 'mmm hmmm, that's nice, Harry, but please don't bother me, I need to study.' Rejection hurts, especially from someone you've loved all your life. He is a nervous wreck. He is going to let Voldemort come for him 'there's no point in living' he says. He tried to push your love out the window, but no luck, he tried to love Ginny, but no luck. There's something wrong with him, and you're the cause, Ronald, too. He couldn't bear to watch you guys cuddle, snog, or show any type of affection. Now go away voi bestia indietro pugnalante del lowlife!," She lectured. She ran off crying to Harry, who always lets you cry on his shoulder. voi bestia indietro pugnalante del lowlife! What does that mean?

"I hope your happy, you backstabbing lowlife beast!," Lavender Brown said. "My boyfriend is miserable!" she ran and Harry let her cry on his other shoulder. Boyfriend?!?!?! Backstabbing lowlife beast?!?!?! She ran to her mum, crying in her arms, just like when she was a little girl.

"What's wrong, baby?" Jean Granger asked her daughter.

"He..He..I,"I struggled for words and with a long sigh, I fainted.

A/N thanks for the lovely reviews. They are like cookies. So please, more cookies!

Sarah


	2. Chapter 2 Images

Like Thunder

Chapter 2

Imagining

When I woke up from my faint, I was in my own room. It was three days later. Mum came in.

"Oh, good! Your awake!, I contacted some people, and found out what happened. I need to do some imagining excercises with you. First, imagine what it would have been like to have Harry for a boyfriend.," she said.

I did imagine it. Oh, it was great! Chocolates, and roses everyday, defence help, and the best part, the look on Ronald's face when we showed any sign of affection. It was a type of jealous sadness, with an anger twist. How great it was to be.

"Next, imagine what it would be like to marry Ronald, afterwards,"

I did. I figured out how wrong it would have been. We were fighting, all the time, all he wanted to do was snog and _it_. Nothing went at all great. I finally just pushed that horridous image out of my mind.

"Next, imagine what it would be like to marry Harry"

Ahhh, spa weekends when I needed them, any support was there, practically anything I wanted was mine. Never demanded we do something this way or that.

"Now, who do you choose now?"

"HARRY!"

"Thought so. You need to apologize"

"Yes, mother." I got up, and walked to my desk. Pulling out a pencil, and paper (A/N she has muggle parents) I wrote,

_My dearest Harry,_

_I am ever so sorry for what I did. I don't care if you don't forgive me, but I just wanted to say sorry. I just dated Ron because you were going out with Ginny. From the day you saved me from the Troll, I knew I liked you. I hope you can forgive me and maybe I can make your dreams come true. I love you, Harry!_

_With love from,_

_Hermione_

There. That should do it. I called for Jane, my owl.

"Take this to Harry, at his aunt and uncles." I told her. She stuck out her leg and flew out of my open window. I wasn't really worried that he wouldn't forgive me, in third year, he forgave Remus quickly. But even so, there was a nintey nine percent chance he wouldn't. I stood up, and turned on my favorite song, one hundred years. It always helps me when I'm depressed. Even though, I really have more then a hundred years to live. Wizards aren't considered old, until they're like, three hundred or something. I was totally surprised when Jane came back, about ten minutes later with Harry's reply. He had written,

_Mione,_

_Ok, I forgive you! Maybe do you want to get some dinner tonight? Oh, forget it, I know you'll say yes! I'll pick you up at 7. I love you!_

_Love,_

_Harry_

He did know my reply. I would have said yes. So, I walked to my closet, to find something to wear. But before I reached it, an owl came with the _Prophet._

_He Who Must Not Be Named Dies Of Old Age!_

I didn't even bother to read the rest. _Oh, damn! Harry's birthday is tomarrow! _I remembered. I'll have to get him a present tomarrow, and make sure he dosen't have plans. His seventeenth! Molly will probably get him a watch so, I can't. I resumed my walk to my wardrobe. Pulling it open, I saw the dress. It was a light pink halter dress, a little longer then my waist. With my new pink high heels, it would look great! When I turned seventeen, I fixed my hair to be straight and not so bushy and frizzy. I went downstairs to wait for Harry.

A/N hope you like it!


End file.
